The Dominant Cease Fire
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Gretchen did horrible things to Sara as a hostage in Panama. Now they're in the US and on the same side, so they have to play  a little  nice. When a cease fire is offered, Sara is given the outright opportunity for some revenge. She'll take it. FEMSLASH


**The Dominant Cease Fire, One-Shot  
>Fandom: Prison Break, Pairing: SaraGretchen**

"You have five minutes. Put as many scars on my back as possible." Gretchen unbuttoned her shirt. She had just offered Sara – a woman she held hostage not so long ago – a cease fire and a chance for some vengeance. Gretchen turned around and leant over one of the motel's tables, ready to be whipped. But Sara had no intention to whip her. Oh no, not _whip_. Gretchen stood waiting in her bra and jeans. She could hear Sara fiddling around behind her. "I don't want to rush you, but you have four minutes left."  
>"Well then I better make it last," Sara came swooping in and Gretchen could feel something brush her backside. There was something different in this woman's voice.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"You fucked with my head in Panama. Now I'm going to fuck you." Gretchen's ass was prodded again as she clicked what Sara was up to. She looked back and sure enough, there it was, rubbing up against her; a dildo.<br>"Have you ever used one of those?" The former Company operative had a smile on her face as she noted the harness and strap-on unit adjusted to Sara's waist. Gretchen was bi and had been having fantasies about this woman since the first time she heard her voice, so to say she was simply pleased was a massive understatement.

Sara didn't bother obliging with a reply. She reached her arms around Gretchen's waist and as she unzipped the woman's jeans, brought them down to her ankles. Gretchen was wearing black panties that matched with her bra.  
>"You know, you can have a lot more than five minutes if you want. My pussy doesn't mind." Oh boy did she want this. Sara spat fiercely onto the fake dick coming from her and chuckled.<br>"It's not your pussy I want."  
>"What do you mean?" Gretchen quipped.<br>"You know exactly what that means," Sara popped her fingers in her mouth for some lube and got to making her dildo nice and wet all over too.  
>"You can't do that. No, Sara, I don't-"<br>"SHUT UP... And stay the FUCK bent over!"  
>"Three minutes," Gretchen's voice trembled a touch. She had underestimated this woman; the not-so-vulnerable Dr Tancredi. Daughter of a Governor and ex state employee, Sara was about to fuck this cold-hearted bitch right where it hurt the most – up her ass.<br>"Just be thankful I'm going soft on you," she muttered, yanking Gretchen's panties down to the floor to meet her jeans. Sara wasted no time slipping a couple fingers up her the woman's caboose. The 'soft' she referred to was lubing up the cock and momentarily prepping Gretchen's no-go zone with her prying fingers.

Neither woman had been involved in anal in any way before. Hell, Sara had never used a strap-on, much less had lesbian sex. Gliding the cock into Gretchen's ass, Sara let out a little whimper as the tip of it made first contact.  
>"You're a crazy bitch, Sara."<br>"I said shut up!" Sara sternly grabbed a hold of Gretchen's butt and squeezed hard as she ruthlessly jammed the dildo deep, _deep_ inside with one foul motion. "_This_ is crazy." Sara took all she had learnt from her drug-fuelled days of watching hardcore lesbian porn with her ex. She began fucking the woman as mercilessly as she had first entered. Thrusting in and out of Gretchen's tight butt, Sara closed her eyes and confounded herself into this moment. Her fucktoy was groaning from the pain – just what Sara wanted.  
>"Two minutes!" Gretchen cried out. And that only worked against her. When Sara was made privy to the update, she kicked things up another notch. Wrapping her right arm around Gretchen's face and grabbing a hold of her plaything's left boob with her corresponding left hand, Sara really launched into it. It wasn't just straightforward forward-and-back motions anymore; it was diagonal, and that <em>really<em> put Gretchen into a spin. BAM. BAM. BAAAAM. The plastic cock pulverised the woman's backdoor like nothing ever had before. "CRAZY BIIITCH!"  
>"Big mistake," Sara loathed and loved the incentive she was being given. The more this woman complained, the harder Sara would bang her. And that's exactly what happened as she threw Gretchen to the floor and immediately sunk the dick into her again.<br>"AAAHHHHHH!" Although Gretchen had faced worse (non-sexual) torture before, this was close to just as bad. Sara's dildo was a foot long and she was going balls-deep into Gretchen's rectum as they fucked doggystyle now.  
>"ONE MINUTE!"<br>"Bullshit!" Sara gave Gretchen—her own personal slave—a fair whack on the ass. "You're counting a bit fast there, WHORE."

For a first-timer, Sara got into the swing of things quick. She was pounding some ass like a pro. "Look, you're gaping," she drew the cock out, smiling as she devilishly admired how open Gretchen's butt was. Unable to resist her kinky desires, she spread the woman's ass wide apart and got up real close and personal. "Look at me," she ordered. No response. "I said _look at me_, you cunt." Gretchen reluctantly turned her head around, and the pissed look in her eyes told a thousand words. "Good. Now watch." Sara dipped her tongue inside her fucktoy's butt and for a moment seemed to be easing up. But once that first little sweetness hit her tastebuds, she went all out and immediately buried her face into Gretchen's nice behind. Sara's chin grinded up against the woman's pussy as she extended her tongue as far as it would go. She looked into Gretchen's pretty eyes all the while as she indulged in some Grade A tongue-fucking. "Mmm. That's so yummy." Sara pulled herself away, licking her lips - she could have camped out in that ass for an eternity. On her knees, she shuffled to the woman's side. "Have a taste," she grabbed Gretchen by the hair and thrust her hips and dick up. The short-haired woman shot the evil look directly at Sara again but eventually obliged. Sara noticed that she was actually shivering a little. "Aw, poor thing. Are you a little scared? A little violated?" she grinned. "Now you know how your victims feel." Sara yanked at Gretchen's jaw, opened up the woman's gob, and shoved her dildo down it. "That's a good girl. Taste that ass, you fucking bitch." Gretchen gagged and coughed as Sara proceeded to mouthfuck her for (respectfully) a mere couple of seconds. "Time's up. You're lucky."

As harsh and downright filthy as Sara had been, her period of vengeance was up. She was a kind-hearted woman after all, as much as her buttfucking and subsequent actions said otherwise. "I can leave, or... I can fuck your tight little cunt." She wondered over to Gretchen's honeypot and gave it a smack. "Which I'm guessing you want dearly, by the looks of it."  
>"<em>Only<em> my pussy?"  
>"<em>Only<em> your pussy - I swear," Sara answered very reasonably. "I'll fight the urges." That smug little grin showed itself on her face again.  
>"Alright."<br>"Damn right. You think I'm hot, don't you? I bet you wanted to fuck me every day in Panama."  
>"Don't flatter yourself. There was a lot of better pussy there than you."<br>"I could say the same. When was the last time you shaved? What are you, a rainforest conservationist?" Sara played with Gretchen's muff and quickly moved on to fingering the woman. With her dildo in-hand, she got to the penetration. But taking a liking to her new cruel side, Sara made one half-assed thrust and pulled out. "You don't deserve to be fucked right."  
>"You bitch."<br>"Say another word and this is going down that ass of yours again." Sara reached for her handbag and pulled a gun out of it. "Don't think for one second I couldn't," she prodded the butthole she had just threatened with the tip of her gun.

Sara took her strap-on off and threw it in her bag. "You know, I'm actually glad you're such a cold-hearted bitch, Gretchen," she started, putting her panties and jeans on. "I enjoyed this little payback session. It taught me a few things about myself; and about you. Like how good your ass tastes."  
>"Shut the <em>fuck<em> up."  
>"I'm sorry, who has the gun in their hand again?" Sara noted the woman back off and her demeanour change again. "Your crazy ass loved every minute of it, whether you know that now or not." She then made one vital mistake – turning her back on Gretchen for just a second. When she did, the trained badass, jumped to her feet and pinned Sara down to the ground. The smaller woman had zero stake in this fight, it was a futile struggle.<br>"Now it's _your_ turn." She gave Sara a fair whack on the head, one that left her foggy long enough for Gretchen to take that strap-on from the girl's handbag and pin her back down. "Let's see how you like it." Sara stopped. She completely and utterly froze.  
>"Yes please," Sara moaned enthusiastically.<br>"Trust me, you'll hate it." Gretchen got the strap-on fitted and by this point Sara had pulled her own panties and jeans down. She was more than ready to be fucked. "And it'll be even worse without lube." The ex-Company badass grabbed hold of the cock still soaked with her juices and dug inside Sara's butt. The evil grin synonymous to Gretchen Morgan came with her wicked groans. "Are you ready for your enema, doctor?"

**THE END**


End file.
